


A's wish

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: A wants a little more excitement...BEE careful what you wish for.





	A's wish

                                                             A's Wish

A sighed heavily as he places the Raikage hat on his desk.

One month into his rein and he already wanted to brutally murder the paperwork. The system his father had worked all well and good, but A was looking for some action. He needed to get out and move, to do something beyond his daily exercise.

With another deep sigh A wished for something –anything- to happen so he could get out from behind this darn desk.

The third sigh was interrupted by his brother as he charged into the office with all the stability of the Eight tails he contained.

“Bee what did I tell you about barging in?”

“This is no time to be complaining, the giant bee’s outside are raining.”

“What?” A questioned right before a bee the size of a small house hit his office window. The glass wobbled but didn't shatter, however a look outside confirmed that there are at least three dozen of the insects flying around.

A opened his mouth to start shouting orders but something else catches his attention a few roof tops over.

A blonde man with seals on his skin was cackling as flowers grew out of the roof. In a few sort seconds two jonin were trying to apprehend the blonde, only for the flowers to suddenly start growing off them as well. A red haired man joins the blond and A has a feeling he looks mildly familiar before he jumps on a giant bee and rides away.

“Bee, get ready, you and I are going to apprehend these intruders.” He tells his brother, already fired up to do battle, but the words out of his brothers stop him cold.

“The eight says to stay away, he’s not coming out today. Those two are trouble with a capital T, and the eight says it would be better to flee.”

A takes a moment to absorb the fact that a bijuu would rather run from these men and then straightens his spine and marches out of his office. These men may scare the Eight tails but A will not let them take over Kumo. This is his village and he will fight tooth and nail for it.

He manages to catch up with the red head in just enough time to see Yugito Nii fleeing from a pink haired boy with roses attached to her arm. It seems that the two tails also doesn’t wish to fight them.

With a chakra enhanced leap he lunges for the bee the red head and two children are sitting on, forming hand signs as he goes.

The lighting is in his hands when a wave of red chakra knocks him back down to earth and a rush of sand throws him sideways. When he’s finally back on his feet again there are purple flower in his hair and the blonde man is sitting on a nearby roof cackling like mad.

A can feel his temper getting the better of him as he charges for the blonde. Only to get tripped by more sand and nearly end up back in the dirt.

Before the battle can get started however the red head is calling down,

“Shukaku quit playing around! We need to get out of here while she’s occupied!”

“Oui stop ruining my fun and stop being such a scardy Fox!”

“I am not scared of her!”

“You totally are!” the blonde yelled back, completely ignoring A and running up a building onto a bee where the two continue their argument as the Bee’s fly away.

A stands their dumbfounded for a bit before he sees another red head racing after the retreating figures. The pink haired child thrown over their shoulder.

“NII-SAN YOUR NOT LEAVING ME BEHIND!!!”

Wait.....he knows that voice. He’s heard it bellowing across the battle field during the last war.

Kushina Uzumaki. Wife to the current Hokage.

A will be sending a very sternly worded letter to Konoha…..just as soon as he figure out how to get rid of these stupid flowers.

…………………………………

Rin has no idea why Kurama-sensei dragged her and Kakashi onto a bee, but when she spots the Raikage charging at them she’s extremely glad he did.

When the dark skinned man leaps after them Kurama just knocks him back with a wave of red chakra that has Rin flash backing to the day at the caves. Only this time the chakra isn’t as …greedy? Dark? Full of malice?...this time the chakra isn’t full of malice, but amusement. Like Kurama-san isn’t at all scared of a Kage level opponent coming after him, and instead finds it entertaining. Going by the cackling laughter down below Shukaku-sensei finds it entertaining too.

Rin wonders just how powerful these two are that they can laugh off an attack by someone people have elected as their Kage, their last line of defense. It makes her think of Minato-sensei and how he’s always seemed invincible. She wonders which of them is stronger.

Her muzzling is interrupted by Kurama-sensei yelling at his brother about leaving while Kushina-nee-san is distracted.

Speaking of, where is Kushina-nee? Oh there she is, racing after them with Obito thrown over her shoulder and screaming at the top of her lungs.

“It’s a shame there aren’t more Uzumaki’s left, Kushina-nee would really like more family.” Rin manages to say right in Kurama-sensei’s ear. She’s hopping the somewhat casual comment will have an effect on him,… and it does…just not the one she was expecting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, I'm not super happy with this one but I thought I'd post it anyway. A and Rin were not cooperating huff.  
> Oh and Shukaku is using his sand to help place the seals, just so ya know.  
> Also I couldn't resist another bee pun sorry :P
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS as always for your amazing support and I apologize in advance for any future corrections I'm gonna have to make lol. Huge THANK YOU to those of you who have helped me thus far, I really appreciate you guys (sends hugs).
> 
> Next up a look at Kushina's point of View....and after that it'll either be Nagato or Karin (shrugs) I have no Idea which, I'm writing this story as it comes. All your ideas and plot bunnies have been supper helpful and I love them all. I wish I could fit them all in this fic but it just wont work huff.  
> Thank you guys again for all your help, both with corrections and ideas, ya'll light up my day :D (hearts)


End file.
